Everything You Want
by WhenLighteningStrikes
Summary: AU. “What if I find love after I get married?” said Hermione. Harry laughed softly, “Don't go looking for it, and you won't find it...“ Isn't it sad that real life never goes according to plan? HarryGinnyHermioneDraco
1. Introduction

**A/N: Well this was obviously going to be the introduction in the first chapter till I realized that there are so many things I need to say, that it requires its own space. So please read all this before you move on with the story…**

**For all those people who requested a Harmony! (Even though it's officially sunk, we'll keep the ship alive guys!) **

**First of all, this fic is Alternate Universe (AU). This means that I've taken the characters from Harry Potter, and put them in a situation that's not necessarily compliant with the books. **

**It's based on a Hindi movie called 'Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna' (I love that movie!!!), which roughly translates to 'Never Say Goodbye', in English. But I would love all my reviewers to come up with a nice title for this story, because I really can't think of any myself. And people who are interested can also submit names for the chapters as I upload them.**

**The basic theme of this story is infidelity. And the fact of the matter is that this infidelity is not justified by the usual excuses. What excuse do couples, who're in relationships with lack of no passion or romance, have for cheating? The answer is in one of the lines Hermione uses in the second chapter. "What if I fall in love _after _I'm married?" And anyway who doesn't love the jealous in passion Harry thing anyway (!!!!)**

**Lucius is alive as Draco's father, along with Lily Potter as Harry's mother. Lucius is definitely OOC, but I've made him into a complete Casanova (wink). Ginny and Harry are married, as are Draco and Hermione. These couples have absolutely no connection to each other, but watch them on their journey, as they meet by chance.**

**Well, I think I've said enough (LOL), so on with the story and I hope you like it!!**

**Love**

**WhenLightningStrikes **

**PS. Please do _do_ DO review, because nothing is more frustrating for an author than to continue writing without having any idea about how her story's being taken! So boost my morale guys :D! **

**WLS**


	2. Their Lives ::

_Disclaimer- Any character you recognize does not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, who's making a mint on them._

_The storyline is from a Hindi movie called 'Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna' (Loved it!!!)_

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Summary-AU- "What if I find love after I get married?" said Hermione**

**Harry laughed softly "You won't find it if you don't go searching for it."**

**Isn't it just sad that real life never goes according to plan?**

D/Hr, **_H/Hr,_** H/G

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Draco Malfoy awoke with the worst hangover ever. He groaned as he sat up. What had made him wake so abruptly? After his stag night the day before, he needed a good sleep. All of them, his friends as well as the 'ladies' he'd 'booked' had spent the night right there in the huge party room he'd reserved.

He soon realized why he was awake at the unearthly hour…his mobile was ringing.

"What's it dad", he growled.

"Oh, nothing much", Lucius sounded distinctly amused about something. "It's just that you're going to miss the wedding."

"Huh? Who's wedding?"

Lucius laughed out, "Yours."

Draco glared at the phone, and then took up his watch, "Oh….SHIT."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Ginny Potter walked confidently into the room of the waiting interviewer.

He looked up and smiled as she came in. Most people did, maybe it was that she exuded that undeniable aura of brains and beauty.

"Well, Mrs. Potter. From what I can see from your job profile, you are well qualified for the job of fashion editor of 'Diva'. There's just one problem…"

"I'm married, and I have a son. I just don't want any misunderstandings or confusion on that point. And that is the problem, am I correct Mr. Thomas."

The interviewer, Dean, avoided the question. "'Diva' needs someone who can give her a lot of time."

"No", and Ginny smiled as she answered, "What 'Diva' needs is me."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The announcers energized and 'sonorosed' voice rose over the excited shouts of the thousands of frenzied fans. "This match between the Chuddley Cannons of England and the Bigonville Bombers of Luxembourg is not only important because of the upcoming Quidditch World Cup, where the various people from these teams will be chosen on basis of merit …but also because this is Harry Potter, the accomplished seeker of the renowned Chuddley Cannon's most defining moment."

The other interviewer, obviously excited as well, continued. "Yes. If Potter is successful in catching the snitch this time round, then he is well on his way to becoming one of the most famous Quidditch Player's ever. What that man has accomplished in such a short span of time is truly commendable!"

"Wait! I think they've spotted the snitch. Look at Potter and Malcolm dive…"

The crowd went quiet…the tension in the air was so thick it could be cut with a butter knife…

Harry Potter forced himself to concentrate. This was the biggest game of his career, yet. If he succeeded…well he'd have enough time to think about it later.

The whole stadium took a deep breath as the seekers flew at breakneck speed, side by side to catch the elusive golden ball…and then…

"HE'S DONE IT! MERLIN'S BEARD, HARRY POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH, CHUDDLEY CANNONS WIN 380- 270!"

And as Harry gazed at his awestruck fans, he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Hermione Granger wiped the mist from the mirror. As her face came into focus, she gazed on the reflection of the soon to be wife of Draco Malfoy. The face that thousands of women wished belonged to them at this moment.

And yet, her face reflected…nothing. This wasn't how she'd imagined it to be. Wasn't she supposed to be ecstatic, the proverbial blushing bride? Wasn't she the envy of millions of women all over the wizarding world? Shouldn't this be feeling like the happiest day of her life?

So why did it feel so wrong

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

"Baby, guess what?" Ginny almost screamed on the phone. She was so elated...she was nearly losing her cool.

Harry noticed the visible excitement in his wife's voice. He was in the extremely noisy locker room, where the Chuddley Cannons were celebrating their phenomenal win. "What", he shouted over the noise.

"I got the job!!!!" Ginny shrieked. "You're talking to the new fashion editor of 'Diva'."

"That's great babe!"

"What?"

"I said that's GREAT!"

"What's that noise in the background?"

"Nothing really, my teammates are just celebrating the outcome of the match."

Ginny hit herself on the head, "Oh yeah, the match. I'm so sorry; I don't know how it slipped my mind. But you know I had my interview today. I'm really sorry, forgive me…But what happened?"

Harry's grin grew wider if possible, "Oh, nothing much. We won."

"Wow!!!!!"

"And…" Harry stopped.

"I've been signed on for a five million galleon contract with the Cannons."

Ginny shrieked, "That's wonderful!! We _have _to celebrate."

"Yeah", replied Harry, grinning.

Ginny checked her watch, and cursed fluently. "I completely forgot! I'd promised to pick up Mom from that wedding she's catering for, but I've to pick up James from school right now. You'll pick up mom won't you, darling?"

The smile slid off Harry's face, "You really seem to be forgetting quite a lot of things these days. I just hope you don't forget that I'm your husband."

Ginny was quiet for a second and then answered, "Okay, I've to go now. And Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Anniversary."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Draco was so frustrated he could scream. He couldn't believe that he was going to get married in less than an hour, and here he was, at Malfoy Corporations trying to convince his father that bringing a twenty-something swimsuit model as his date for his son's wedding wasn't exactly acceptable.

Lucius had finally been convinced, but barely.

"Come on, Dad…" said Draco, "It took Hermione three years to say yes to me. And if I'm late, she'll probably jilt me at the altar."

Lucius smiled at his son, "You do love her a lot, don't you?"

Draco didn't need to say a word. His eyes were speaking louder.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Lily Potter looked at all the waiters bustling around. This was turning out to be a big affair, but then what else was to be expected when the only heir of the Malfoy fortunes was getting married.

"Wait", she halted one of the waiters. "That's dessert. It's to be served _after _the wedding."

The waiter left, disconcerted.

'Honestly', said Lily under her breath, 'Just what is wrong with the waiters of today.'

She looked up to see Lucius Malfoy.

"Mrs. Potter." He said, "I really must thank you for the lovely food. Welcome to my humble abode"

Lily looked around at the palatial mansion and resisted the urge to laugh. It was obvious he was trying to set up a flirtation. Lucius Malfoy's reputation preceded him.

"Mr. Malfoy." She greeted pleasantly, "I've heard a lot of things about you."

Lucius' eyes grey eyes darkened in amusement. He knew exactly the kind of rumors that she'd have heard. "You really shouldn't believe what people say, you know."

"Well that's kind of hard, isn't it? They're the ones who talk, and if I don't believe them, then who should I believe."

"Believe me."

Lily laughed outright. "Hmmm…I'll see, but I have to be overlooking the wedding right now."

"That reminds me, I should be giving my son moral support. Goodbye Mrs. Potter."

"Goodbye Mr. Malfoy."

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

Harry wandered in the room, where he'd been told he'd find his mother. Bloody hell, this place was bigger than the Quidditch stadium.

"Mom", he shouted, as he caught sight of her, "I've come to pick you up. Should we go?"

Lily looked distracted. "No, I really can't leave right now. The bride's taking her own sweet time in coming down, and I've to wait till she does."

Harry groaned, "Okay, I'm going then, Ginny'll pick you up later.'

But Lily'd already disappeared.

Harry sighed and walked out.

__

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

_**This was just a general introduction of all the charatcers and the situation at hand. The story actually takes up from the next chapter. Please do review and tell me what you think**_

**_Love_**

**_WLS_**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	3. How it all began ::

_Disclaimer- Any character you recognize does not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, who's making a mint on them._

_The storyline is from a Hindi movie called Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna (which roughly translates to 'Never Say Goodbye' in English)_

XxXxXxXxX

Summary-AU-

Hermione looked up at him "And what if I find love **after **I'm married?

Harry laughed softly, "Don't go searching for it and you wont find it."

Isn't it sad that real life never follows the plan? HG…HarryHermione…HrD

XxXxXxXxX

_**A/N: First of all, thank you to all my reviewers…you guys are the best! I'm sorry doesn't allow individual responses. But if there are any questions I'd be more than glad to answer them. It's the least I can do for you guys!**_

_**And KANK admittedly was a sad movie (heart-wrenching! Lol) but don't worry, I won't make stuff that heavy, although some amount of angst is necessary, and after all the movie had an amazing amount of 'humor' moments too! Well I'm glad you guys like the story, it really helps me going on! So hats off and three cheers to all of you!!**_

_**In this chapter Harry and Hermione meet for the first time. And someone said strangers understand better than the closest friends… **_

_**Lol, don't worry OnTheVergeOfExtinction, the story's not anti-DHr, cuz as you know really well…I lovvve DHr too!**_

_**And to all the people who asked- This story is DEFINITELY Harmony!!! **_

_**Okay, now the A/N is turning out to be bigger than the chapter, lol, but don't worry, I wont make it a habit, I just needed to clarify a few things, and I'll need to do that again in the next chapter!**_

_**Please Do Review!!! And on with the story…. (Yeah, finally!)**_

XxXxXxXxX

Harry entered the much praised Malfoy garden on his way out. There was no other way to describe it. It was just so…well…_green_.

He wasn't much for details anyway.

He took the chewing gum he'd been chewing with a vigor, out of his mouth, and was about to throw it, when he heard a voice behind him.

"Please don't litter here, I just cleaned it."

Harry looked back to see a girl sitting on the bench, and even though he didn't have an eye for details he could hardly fail to notice that she was wearing a bridal gown.

"You just cleaned the garden," he said, amused, "What are you? The gardener or something?"

"What do you think?" the girl snapped.

"Well," Harry walked over to her and sat down beside her on the bench. "I think you're the maid who's stolen the bride's clothes, killed her and dumped her lifeless body in a nearby river."

The girl glared at him, "I didn't ask you to sit here", she said pointedly. "And if your overactive imagination had finished its flight of fancy, will you please leave? I want to be alone."

Harry refused to budge. 'Why don't you tell me what's wrong, and I'll try to help."

The girl looked scandalized, "What makes you think, I'll do that? I don't even know you. And it's none of your business, anyway"

Harry laughed, "So you're admitting that there _is _something wrong. And it is my business, by the way, because as soon as you go inside and get married, I can take my mother back home."

The girl turned away from him resolutely.

Harry leant closer, till she _had _to look at him. She caught the full impact of his jade eyes. The eyes that made females all over swoon. "You should tell me. You know sometimes strangers understand more than even the closest friends..."

XxXxXxXxX

Hermione sighed. He, whoever he was, was being very nice, even though she'd been nothing but rude.

"I don't know…" she said hesitantly.

He looked at her, and his eyes lit up with comprehension. "You don't love your soon-to-be husband?"

Hermione remained silent as she pondered over the question.

"You can't take that long." Harry joked.

"No," Hermione spoke hastily, too hastily. "I do love him, more than anyone else. But…it's not the kind of love that I…imagined…when I thought about love."

Harry spoke sarcastically. "Let me guess…You wanted a knight in a shining armor didn't you. Who sweeps you off your feet? I'm sorry to say that real life…is quite different from fairytales."

Hermione looked up at him. "You're married?"

Harry held up his wedding band, which he knew Hermione had seen. "Einstein!"

Hermione looked startled. "Einstein? You're…"

"My mom is muggle born" Harry replied by way of explanation.

"I'm muggle born too", said Hermione, "It's going to be…different to settle in a family with all wizards."

A silence settled between them, it was comfortable. The kind that you share with a close friend.

Harry finally broke it. "Yes, I'm married. It's our fifth year Anniversary in fact. Ginny and I met in school, Hogwarts. But we became close friends after her seventh year, and then later on we decided to give this friendship a new name…"

Hermione snorted. "Well, Draco and I met in school too, Beauxstrang. It was like hate at first sight for us. He hated muggle borns and I hated all that he stood for. But later we overcame our differences…and after my parents died, Draco and his father became almost family to me…"

"And so here you are…" said Harry

"And so here I am", echoed Hermione.

But that's not so bad, is it. I think nothing can be better than spending your whole life with a friend..."

"But sometimes, friendship takes the place of love, and then there's no place left for love.**" **said Hermione.

"You know what? We're long past the ages of 'true love' now. You're at crossroads here, you've to choose. And of course I want the best for you. You can choose to go inside and get married, to a friend who's been at your side since so long. Or you can sit here, waiting for your one true love. But, just so you know…" he stopped, "That if that's your choice, then you're going to be waiting for a long time…"

"Don't you love your wife?" asked Hermione, curiously.

Harry scrunched his forehead, "What makes you say that?"

"I dunno, maybe it's the fact that you're saying that true love is out of fashion, and that friendship is all you're going to get, so might as well settle for it." Hermione's tone was decidedly sarcastic

Harry remained silent for some time.

"Hey, you can't take that long." Hermione protested.

"Listen, the question here is not about my answer to your question, it's about your life. So I'm leaving you to make the decision for yourself."

He got up. Hermione looked up at him.

"And what if I find my love after I'm married?"

Harry laughed softly…"Don't search for it, and you won't find it."

"And you certainly won't find him by spending the day on this bench", he added playfully.

Hermione smiled. "It was nice talking to you."

Harry appeared to ponder carefully, "Well…I'd rather have been playing Quidditch…but it was a pleasure meeting you."

Hermione laughed again and extended her hand, "Hermione", she said, "Hermione Granger."

He took her offered hand.

"Harry", he replied, "Harry Potter. And Hermione, I can't _believe_ that your wedding preparations are going on inside and here you are, sitting with another man, chatting about random stuff. Go inside, and get married…and I guess I'd better be going too. So Adieu, sayonara and goodbye."

He turned to leave.

"Wait." Hermione stopped him. Harry turned back, a question in his eyes.

Hermione gave him a sunny smile. "You shouldn't say goodbye." She explained, "It kills the hope of ever meeting again…and who knows…maybe someday we'll meet again…"

XxXxXxXxX

Lucius beheld his lovely soon-to-be daughter in-law making her way towards him. She was smiling.

He smiled back and took her hand to guide her down the altar.

And as Hermione saw Draco, his silver eyes shining with love for her. She remembered the stranger's words, and suddenly a thought crossed her mind.

_Maybe this isn't so bad._

XxXxXxXxX

Harry was about to throw his chewing gum on the road, when he suddenly recalled Hermione's words. Smiling to himself, he walked on.

Maybe it was because he was so preoccupied that he didn't notice the black car making its way down the road, at great speed.

The last thing he remembered was the horrified face of the driver…and then darkness…

__

XxXxXxXxX

_**A/N (again!) Ooohh…cliffie! What happens next! Please leave all your comments and suggestions in a review!**_

XxXxXxXxX


	4. What Can I Do To Make You Love Me ::

_Disclaimer- Any character you recognize does not belong to me. They belong to the wonderful J.K.Rowling, who's making a mint on them._

_The storyline is from a Hindi movie called Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna (which roughly translates to 'Never Say Goodbye' in English)_

Summary-AU-

Hermione looked up at him "And what if I find love **after **I'm married?

Harry laughed softly, "Don't go searching for it and you wont find it."

Isn't it sad that real life never follows the plan? HG…HarryHermione…HrD

XxXxXxXxX

_**A/N: Now a few things need to be clarified in this chapter too. (Lol, I swear it's the last time, I'm doing this.)**_

_**This chapter starts off five years later from where the last chapter, left off. Harry had injured his leg so badly that he could not play Quidditch again. This was a severe blow, because Quidditch had been his life as much as his career. This is where Harry has a subtle personality change, and goes from being an open friendly man, to a cynical enigma. He is also slightly jealous of his wife's success, because he feels worthless (as a Quidditch coach to young wizards and witches) in comparison to her.**_

_**This was necessary to explain, as otherwise Harry's change in behavior would seem unaccounted for. **_

XxXxXxXxX

Harry brushed past the reporters gathered around the, now infamous, Griffin's Park. Yet another news channel was filming yet another story on the 'Black Beast', and how two more children had been kidnapped from under the very eyes of their parents.

"You better have a permit for this." Harry yelled, as yet another reporter rushed past him, desperate not to miss the scoop."

"The 'Black Beast' has created terror in the wizarding world. Numerous kidnapping cases, concerning only children, have been reported in the department. Several top Aurors including, Ronald Weasley, Cedric Diggory and Seamus Finnegan have been handed the charge of this case.

It had not been determined whether the 'Black Beast' is a man or a woman. The unusual name has been accepted because the only thing known about him or her is that he/she always wears a long black coat. Our deepest sympathies and condolences are with the family of the victims. And we hope to see some positive results from the Ministry soon.

The young News Anchor fluffed her hair, as the director shouted 'CUT'.

Harry groaned, it seemed these days the wizarding world was dominated by the 'Black Beast', and frankly it had begun to get more than a little monotonous.

He sat down on a nearby bench, out of breath. His little morning jogs cost him a lot, as sometimes his injured foot caused him unbearable pain. But he was unwilling to admit that even this little exercise was beyond him. So he tried, and kept trying.

A man and his bawling, huge son came and sat down next to Harry. Harry clicked his tongue in irritation; it seemed that getting a few minutes of peace was impossible. The boy reminded him of his cousin Dudley, when they were kids. This kid too was wider than he was tall.

The man eventually realized that someone besides him and his son was also on the bench.

"Sorry", he said pleasantly, "Charming here (Charming????? If Harry wasn't so irritated he would have laughed his head off.) Is very afraid that the 'Black Beast' will kidnap him, and I've been trying to convince him that his fears are useless."

"Charming, my son." Said Harry, addressing the kid, his voice dripping with sarcasm "Daddy's right, you really don't need to be frightened. You see, in order to kidnap you, the Black Beast will have to lift you, and that would probably kill him. Have you looked in the mirror recently? Lifting you would be worthy of 'The Order of Merlin, First Class'.

Charming's father glared at Harry, "Now there is really no need to be rude, Sir."

Harry settled back in the bench, with his hands behind his head, "Not rude Sir, merely truthful."

"We won't sit on this bench a minute longer." The father roared, defending his son's honor, valiantly.

"Don't let me stop you, then." said Harry complacently.

He smilingly watched the two retreating figures and settled down to read the 'Daily Prophet.'

XxXxXxXxX

Ginny arrived after some time, breathless due to her strenuous jogging, her hair in a ponytail. "S…Should we g…go home?" she panted.

"Whatever you say", said Harry, without looking up from the paper. "After all I've been waiting here, just for you, so that you can take your own sweet time and then order me to come home."

"God Harry, why do you get so annoyed by everything? I just asked a simple question okay."

"Ginny, if you bothered to notice I didn't exactly reply in French either."

"Whatever", said Ginny, "I'm going home. Feel free to come whenever you want."

"Wait, we'll go…" Harry picked up his belongings, and looked up to see Ginny merely a speck in the distance. He smiled bitterly and said softly "…together."

And he started walking with a slight limp.

XxXxXxXxX

Draco Malfoy looked up from the engrossing problem of how he should tie his tie and beheld his wife cleaning the house with flicks of her wand.

"_Honestly"_ He though, amused "_That woman cares more for housework than she does for me"_

And then he stopped smirking because the possibility wasn't as remote as he would have liked to think.

Suddenly she looked up at him and her eyes went wide. "Take off your jeans" she said.

"Take off my…!" Draco trailed off, amazed "What for?"

"Don't ask questions…just do what I say."

A light of understanding dawned on his face "You won't believe how long I've waited for this!"

He took off his jeans as fast as humanly possible, and said "Now you take off your dress"

Hermione gave him a glance "What for?"

"Won't it be hard this way?"

"No one needs to take off their clothes now. Will you look at that stain!?"

Draco, who'd been examining the delicious possibilities of the situation, came back to earth with a start "Stain…?

"Yes!" said Hermione, as she vigorously pointed her wand at it "From that orange juice you dropped on your jeans. I swear Draco; you're just like a kid…and you were just about to go!"

"Oh" said Draco "For a moment I thought…"

But why had he, his mind told him bitterly. What was so different about today? After all he'd abstained from it for almost five years. Ever since she…"

But he didn't even think of it. For Draco Malfoy loved his wife more than words can tell.

"Hermione, sweetheart" He said "You're coming with me to the Krums' aren't you?"

Hermione looked at him as if he was insane, "You know, I cant."

He pouted "Why not"

'Draco, I don't belong to your world, the late night parties, champagne, millionaires. I'm quite content with your basic caring for toddlers."

"Hermione" Draco was angry now, although he tried hard not to show it. "You know people have started asking me whether I'm single."

Then maybe you should say you are, said Hermione bitterly. "At least that was you'll find someone who'll give you all those things that I can't. Like children…"

"**Hermione!" **Draco was aghast. How could she say that? Didn't she know how much he loved her, and was willing to live his entire life without kids, if only it was with her.

"I've to go." Said Hermione, her voice sounding hollow. "My nursery class must be waiting for me. After all since I can't have kids, I might as well enjoy what I can get.

She left, leaving a disconcerted Draco behind.

XxXxXxXxX


End file.
